1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a touch sensor for detecting the position of an object, such as parts of a machine tool, robot, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
There are many different kinds and types of detecting sensors. However, the conventional sensors are restricted in the angles at which the sensing is carried out, so that multiple angle detecting is difficult, repetitive and inefficient.